


The thing with being GAY

by Nightengale_song2019



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_song2019/pseuds/Nightengale_song2019
Summary: "Be careful Bokuto-san, you're going to get a headache." Bokuto-san ceases nodding which, frankly, Keiji was grateful for because he was getting dizzy looking at him. "Keiji!" He looks up to see Bokuto-san's face extremely close to his.Brain, shut up. Brain, shut up, Brain, shut up.He thinks frantically, but keeps a calm face on. "Yes Bokuto-san?" The ace grins widely. "You're really pretty Kei!" He chirps.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: Hi guys! So I'm moving towards more haikyuu fics, so look forward to that. i'm also deleting a lot of my bnha fics or at least orphaning them so if you want y'all can pick 'em back up. (if you want to :D) I hope you guys have fun reading this.

"AAAAKAAAASHIIIIIII!" Bokuto-san yells. Keiji sighs with fond exasperation. "Yes Bokuto-san?" The ace is jumping up and down like a child. "Did you hear did you hear did you hear?" Keiji tilts his head slightly. "Not that I know of Bokuto-san." "That team Karasuno is gonna be at trainin' camp with us!" Keiji chuckles. "Oh yes, coach mentioned them. They seem to have extremely interesting first years, yes?" The silver-haired ace nods excitedly.

"Be careful Bokuto-san, you're going to get a headache." Bokuto-san ceases nodding which, frankly, Keiji was grateful for because he was getting dizzy looking at him. "Keiji!" He looks up to see Bokuto-san's face extremely close to his. _Brain, shut up. Brain, shut up, Brain, shut up._ He thinks frantically, but keeps a calm face on. "Yes Bokuto-san?" The ace grins widely. "You're really pretty Kei!" He chirps.

Keiji stops breathing for a second. The world around him blurs and he can only sense Bokuto-san and himself the gym, room, world at the moment. "T-T-Thank you Bokuto-san." He says. Bokuto-san gives a small smile and Keiji accidentally lets out a-

**_-_- KOUTARU POV -_-_**

-giggle. And ho boy, is it adorable. "Keiji, you are so adorable." Koutarou says as seriously as he can. Which apparently is pretty serious. "B-Bokuto-san!" Keiji tries to scold, but ends up stuttering embarrassedly. Koutarou lets out a loud laugh. "I'm just tellin' the truth 'ere!" He says, earning a sigh and head shake from Keiji. Then he sees Keiji lift his head suddenly.

"Bokuto-san, why the sudden change of name for me?" He asks. Koutarou chuckles softly. "I think that your name is beautiful, so why wouldn't one be attracted to such an amazing thing?" Koutarou says. This earns him another blushing session from Keiji. "B-BOKUTO-SAN!" Keiji exclaims, flushed. Haruki, their libero, laughs at his captain and voice captain's antics.

**-_-_ REST OF THE TEAM POV -_-_**

_Kamisama, when are those two going to get together?_ They all think.

**_-_- KEIJI POV _-_-**

Keiji lets out a breath nervously. "W-well I for one think that you are exceptionally handsome, Bokuto- No- _Koutarou._ Koutarou- _chan._ " He opposes, leaving the team, including ~~Bokuto~~ Koutarou, looking like fish. He snickers, which all of the team _aww_ at, sending back to a flushed mess.

**-_-_ KEIJI & KOUTAROU POV -_-_**

_I really want him._


	2. Chapter 2

**-_-_KOUTAROU POV-_-_**

Koutarou happily bounces over to Kuroo. The black haired blocker raises an eyebrow. "What's got you so hyped you big-ass owl?" Koutarou's so happy that he doesn't even comment on Kuroo's nickname for him. "Keiji called me handsome!" He chirps out. Kuroo facepalms. "You're an idiot. No wonder your immune system is great." The rooster-haired captain says. Koutarou pouts playfully.

Kuroo laughs and the Kenma passes by. He stares at the pudding-haired setter goofily before snapping back to reality. "Ha!" Koutarou crows. Kuroo sticks his tongue out at him and sighs. "How the hell is he my boyfriend." The captain ponders aloud. "Dude, I have no idea my bro." Kuroo playfully glares at Koutarou. "Bokuto-san!" A voice calls. "You have homework to do and they have practice!" Akaashi calls. "AGAAASHEEE!" Koutarou exclaims.

**_-_-KEIJI POV_-_-**

Keiji sighs and rolls his eyes fondly before smiling at Kenma and sending a half-grimace towards Kuroo. Kuroo snorts. "AGAASHE!" Koutarou yells again, practically begging for attention. "Thank you for wat- hanging out with Bokuto-san for me Nekoma." Keiji says politely, those who had caught the slip-up chortle. "No problem Akaashi." Kenma says, looking up from his game and giving a small smile.

Kuroo looks betrayed and Koutarou looks positively delighted that his friend was insulted. Keiji promptly ignores both ~~bratty~~ childish captains and walks over to Kenma. They hug (like the besties they are :DD) "You better confess you idiot." Kenma whispers, grin evident in his voice. Keiji blushes and playfully pushes his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah." Keiji pauses and his face falls slightly. "Tomorrow... I promise!" He says, seeing the worry in his friend's face.

"Bye Kenma." Keiji says. "I'll text you later." Kenma responds. Keiji nods and grabs ~~Bokuto's~~ Koutarou's shirt and pulling him away from the starting fist fight. "Goodbye Nekomata-san." He greets the entering captain, who by now is used to the recurring scene in front of him and is relatively unfazed. "Bye Akaashi-kun." The elderly captain says.

"Koutarou-san! Please calm down." Keiji says, pulling Koutarou in front of him and gripping his shoulders. "Okay Keiji." The silver-haired captain mumbles, arms crossed. Keiji sighs. "Koutarou-san I-" He's cut off by a soft, chapped pair of lips on his. "Koutarou I-" "I'm... I'm so sorry Keiji. I shouldn't have done tha-" He leans in and kisses Koutarou. "I love you." Keiji says.

"I... I love you too." The other teen responds. They kiss again, this time both are prepared for the sheer heat and passion that the kiss holds. They pull away and their forehead touch sweetly. "Thank you." Keiji whispers. Koutarou smiles a small, genuine smile. "No, Keiji. Thank you."


End file.
